


Mornings

by erenjaegerbomb (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, i guess?, jeanmarco, sad undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/erenjaegerbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short jeanmarco fluff, has sad undertones. I dont know how to tag things sorry. I may add more chapters later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

You had always woken up before him. While you passed it off as a habit to the others, it was much more than that.

In all honesty, you enjoyed the time to yourself. And although he wasn't awake, the time with him.

The way the weak sunlight that filtered through the window softly lit his face. And those freckles that decorated his face, he never cared much for them, but you would kiss every one of them if you could. And you tried to once or twice, each time getting you a laugh and a gentle shove. He was everything to you. Each kiss an occasion on its own. Even looking into those calm brown eyes made your heart (and time) stop.

Now as you face the empty spot he used to occupy, a thought occurs to you. Showing clear through your tear clouded eyes.

Maybe to the others he was only Marco Bodt. But to you, Jean Kirschtein, He was so much more.


End file.
